


Nie istnieje coś takiego jak średnia czujność. Człowiek jest albo bardzo czujny, albo martwy.

by orphan_account



Series: Nie oceniaj. [9]
Category: Kamienie na szaniec | Stones for the Rampart - Aleksander Kamiński
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ostrzegam, że to nie będzie łatwe. Jeśli ktoś nie lubi tematów +18 to proszę o ominięcie tej części, kolejna będzie już spokojniejsza ;)<br/>Pozdrawiam i dziękuję za pomoc mojej pomocy rozdziałowej, bez Ciebie bym nie dała rady wstawić tego tak szybko. <3<br/>Trzymajcie się. Ja sama boję się tego rozdziału.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nie istnieje coś takiego jak średnia czujność. Człowiek jest albo bardzo czujny, albo martwy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ostrzegam, że to nie będzie łatwe. Jeśli ktoś nie lubi tematów +18 to proszę o ominięcie tej części, kolejna będzie już spokojniejsza ;)  
> Pozdrawiam i dziękuję za pomoc mojej pomocy rozdziałowej, bez Ciebie bym nie dała rady wstawić tego tak szybko. <3  
> Trzymajcie się. Ja sama boję się tego rozdziału.

Najtrudniej było mi zaakceptować to, że Zośka mi się podobał. Dopiero teraz uświadamiałem sobie, że od lat podziwiałem jego fizyczność i lubiłem na niego patrzeć. Często siedząc w klasie na jakiejś nudnej lekcji zwyczajnie przyglądałem się profilowi przyjaciela, śledząc wzrokiem łagodne rysy jego twarzy. Na plaży śledziłem wzrokiem jego nagą klatkę piersiową, plecy i nogi, a w domu zwracałem uwagę na mięśnie jego ramion. Zawsze jednak uważałem, że jest to obiektywna, męska ocena wyglądu kumpla, nic więcej. Skoro jest przyjemny dla oka to dlaczego mam na niego nie patrzeć? Wątpliwości i brutalne zderzenie z rzeczywistością spotkało mnie dopiero niedawno w sytuacjach takich jak teraz, kiedy leżałem na łóżku, sunąc wzrokiem po nagiej skórze mojego przyjaciela, który właśnie wsuwał dłoń w moje spodnie. Oboje mieliśmy spuchnięte usta i przyśpieszone oddechy, dotykaliśmy się nawzajem spoconymi ciałami. Za którymś razem zaczęło to na mnie działać. Tadeusz postanowił po raz pierwszy, mimo moich protestów, jak on to ujął: „odwdzięczyć się” za ostatnie dwa miesiące, kiedy to zacząłem spełniać jego potrzeby. Robił to powoli, jakbym tylko chciał mógłbym mu się wyrwać, ale najgorsze było właśnie to, że nie byłem taki pewny, czy tego nie chcę. Pozwoliłem mu zsunąć swoje spodnie i słuchałem jego westchnień, kiedy delikatnie dotykał palcami mojej męskości. Dziękował, że się zgodziłem, szeptał mi do ucha, a ja nie mówiłem nic, zaciskajac oczy gdy jego dłoń objęła mocniej mojego członka i zaczęła się szybko poruszać. Postanowiłem sobie, że nie będę jęczał, ale już po chwili dałem spokój i wydawałem z siebie ciche westchnienia. Spod rzęs przyglądałem się Zośce. Co to był za człowiek? Dlaczego on to wszystko robi tak… doskonale? Syknąłem z przyjemności, kiedy oplótł swoimi długimi i zgrabnymi palcami moje jądra. Kiedy byłem blisko on… przestał. Otworzyłem szeroko oczy i wbiłem w niego wzrok pełen niezrozumienia.

\- Co ty… -zacząłem chrypliwym głosem, ale przerwał mi, chwytając moją rękę i wplatając ją sobie we włosy.

\- Proszę cię, Janek, tylko się nie przestrasz – spojrzał na mnie, po czym pochylił się nad moim kroczem i…

Krzyknąłem.

Natychmiast usiadłem i rozszerzyłem nogi, przyciskając go do siebie jeszcze mocniej.

Nieświadomie zacząłem ruszać biodrami, jęczałem tak, że było mnie pewnie słychać na ulicy.

To była najbardziej perwersyjna, obezwładniająca i wszechogarniająca przyjemność jakiej kiedykolwiek doświadczyłem. Zośka poruszył językiem, czubek mojego członka wbijał mu się w gardło. Głos zaczął mi się rwać, przestałem myśleć, ostatni raz pchnąłem…

Tadeusz się zakrztusił.

Podniósł na mnie oczy przepełnione niepewnością, a po brodzie spływała mu moja sperma. To był widok, który rozbroił mnie do końca.

***

Jutro mieliśmy wyjechać na wycieczkę szkolną, do Torunia. Jako ostatnia klasa liceum mieliśmy pozwolenie na wyjazd pięciodniowy. Byłem niesamowicie podniecony tą wycieczką, Zośka zresztą również cieszył się jak dziecko. Spakowany był już wczoraj i z tej okazji posprzątał nawet w swojej szafie. O godzinie ósmej pod nasza szkołę zajechał autokar, nie pierwszej młodości, ale nadal wyglądający na porządny. Samo ładowanie się do niego poszło dość sprawnie, wszyscy chcieli znaleźć się w środku i ruszać bez zbędnej zwłoki. Usiadłem obok Zośki, po czym oparłem kark o bezgłowie fotela, wzdychając przeciągle.

Poczułem jego dłoń na moim kolanie. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że Tadeusz uśmiechnął się i mrugnął do mnie z radością.

Jechaliśmy już godzinę, kiedy nagle Zośka odchrząknął, przerywając w pół zdania moją opowieść o rekinie, którego kiedyś prawie złapałem i odsuwając mnie lekko od siebie. Nie wiedziałem o co mu chodzi, do momentu w którym nie rozejrzałem się po innych chłopakach siedzących w autokarze. Ci siedzieli obok siebie w taki sposób, że nie dotykali się żadną częścią ciała, a my z Tadeuszem, jak dopiero teraz zauważyłem, byliśmy sklejeni ze sobą udami, skrzyżowani w łydkach i dodatkowo non stop dotykaliśmy swoich ramion czy dłoni. Nieświadomie, oczywiście. Przyznałem rację Zośce i odsunąłem się znacznie, naśladując zachowania innych rozmawiających ze sobą kumpli. Nie było to proste na dłuższą metę, to całe niedotykanie się. Podczas zwiedzania nie mogłem trzymać go za rękę ani za bardzo się do niego zbliżać. Kilkakrotnie miałem przemożną cheć by go pocałować, a powstrzymanie się kosztowało mnie wiele wysiłku. Najgorsze chwile spędziłem jednak w łóżku, które sąsiadowało z tym zośkowym. To był istny koszmar, nie móc chociażby zasnąć przy sobie, bo inni koledzy z pokoju dostaliby zawału. Conajmniej. Kolejną atrakcją wycieczki było moje rozglądanie się i przyglądanie się innym ludziom. Damska uroda nie robiła na mnie większego wrażenia już wcześniej, a teraz zobojętniałem na ten widok do końca. Z lekkim przestrachem spoglądałem na męską część mojego otoczenia, ale też nie, żaden z nich nie był dla mnie pociągający bardziej niż wcześniej. Kątem oka widziałem piękną i roześmianą twarz Tadeusza, który zadarłszy głowę obserwował pomnik Kopernika. Kiedy chłopak zorientował się, że mu się przyglądam, odwzajemnił spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się ślicznie, sprawiając że na mojej twarzy wykwitły rumieńce. To był ten moment, kiedy pocałunek wydawałby się oczywistością, a jednak muszę trzymać się na wodzy. Rozpacz czarna.

***

Po powrocie z wycieczki zwyczajnie zaciągnąłem go do łóżka. Tak, ja sam, z własnej inicjatywy i potrzeby. Robiliśmy to sobie wtedy nawzajem, kilka razy, przez pół nocy, aż w końcu oboje padliśmy z wyczerpania. Spaliśmy do południa i na powrót zaczęliśmy zajmować się sobą. Byłem jak wygłodniałe zwierzę, a Zośka nie oponował, ba, tylko mnie podjudzał. To jak mruczał, oblizywał usta, ocierał się o mnie było nie do opisania. Nie miałem pojęcia jak bardzo mogę się w to wkręcić, jak bardzo to może mnie podniecać. Wtedy też pierwszy raz zrobiłem mu to ustami, przymykając oczy z satysfakcji za każdym razem, gdy słyszałem jego lęki i westchnięcia. Byłem w takim stanie (jakby pijany tym, co się wokół mnie dzieje), że nawet nie pomyślałem, że lizanie członka drugiemu facetowi to coś złego. Poza tym… dawanie mu przyjemności zawsze się opłacało, bo chłopak odpłacał się później z nawiazką. Na przykład w zamian za loda pozwolił mi pieprzyć jego usta bez opamiętania, trzymajac go mocno za włosy i uderzając czubkiem o jego gardło. Nie wiem jak Tadeusz to robił, ale podczas tego w gruncie rzeczy dość brutalnego aktu, zdołał jeszcze poruszać językiem dodatkowo mnie drażniąc oraz ściskać moje pośladki, a palcami drugiej ręki masować moje jądra. Nie miałem pojęcia, że można być aż tak podnieconym i mieć tak długi orgazm jak ja miałem wtedy. Na tym eksperymencie nasza dwudniowa sesja się skończyła. Walnęliśmy się na łóżko, a więcej nie pamiętam, bo zasnąłem.

***

\- Kochanie, masz ochotę na herbatę?

Głęboki, doskonale znany mi głos wyrwał mnie z krainy snów. Otworzyłem oczy, wyspany i wypoczęty jak dziecko. Przede mną stał mój bóg, z parującym kubkiem w dłoni, w połowie nagi, bosy, patrzący na mnie z wyższością i rozczuleniem na raz. Westchnąłem na ten widok, przeciągając się i wyciągnąłem dłonie po kubek. Podał mi go z uśmiechem, pochylając się i całując mnie delikatnie. Podniosłem się do pozycji, którą można było uznać za siedzącą, a Zośka też klepnął obok zerkając na mnie znad swojej szklanki. Przyglądałem się mu kątem oka i nie za bardzo wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Zaczęły napływać do mnie obrazy z wczorajszego dnia i nocy, mój mózg przypominał sobie jego krzyki, moje warknięcia, uczucia które im towarzyszyły.

\- Nie chcę mieć w łóżku nikogo poza Tobą – powiedziałem głośno to, co właśnie przyszło mi do głowy. Chłopak tylko zaśmiał się, obdarzając mnie ciepłym spojrzeniem.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiedział. – Ty też jesteś niesamowity.

Wstałem nagle, odstawiając do połowy pełny kubek na szafkę nocną, i wyciągnąłem dłoń do Tadeusza.

\- Idziemy pod prysznic.

***

Ciężko było mi wyobrazić sobie widok bardziej seksowny od zgrabnie umięśnionych pleców Zośki, po których spływają krople chłodnej wody, oraz moich dłoni oplatających jego wąską (jak to w ogóle możliwe?) talię. Przyciskałem go do zimnych płytek ściennych, delikatnie acz zdecydowanie poruszając się tak, aby mój naprężony członek był wsuwany i wysuwany spomiędzy jędrnych pośladków chłopaka. Tadeusz wypiął się bardziej i sapnął zirytowany, chwytając moją rękę i przesuwając ją na swoją erekcje. Zacząłem poruszać dłonią w tempie w którym sam się poruszałem, pragnąc dojść dopiero za chwilę, wcześniej ciesząc się samym aktem i ciepłem, pomimo chłodnej wody z prysznica. Zośka miał najwyraźniej inny plan, bo odwrócił się i chwycił oba nasze członki w dwie ręce, drażniąc mocno, widocznie nastawiony na to, abyśmy doszli jak najszybciej. Kiedy siedzieliśmy w kuchni po wyjściu z łazienki, a Tadeusz robił śniadanie, dało się wyczuć dziwną, jakby napiętą atmosferę. Siedziałem jak na szpilkach i bałem się odezwać. Od tamtej sytuacji w łazience chłopak się nie odezwał, na pytania odpowiadał jedynie burknięciami, a moje próby żartów zbywał milczeniem. Za Chiny nie potrafiłem zrozumieć, co zrobiłem nie tak, więc czekałem, aż Tadeusz sam mi powie (zawsze tak robi, od kiedy tylko się znamy). Chłopak postawił przede mną talerz i zaczął rozkładać na stole sztućce, pokrojone warzywa, ser i szynkę. Na koniec postawił na środku koszyk z chlebem i usiadł naprzeciw mnie.

\- Smacznego – rzucił i zabrał się za smarowanie chleba masłem.

\- Dziękuję ze się tym zająłeś – powiedziałem niepewnie, ale w odpowiedzi usłyszałem tylko prychnięcie. Jedliśmy w ciszy, zza okien zośkowego mieszkania słychać było tylko szum samochodów. Jego rodzice byli na wyjeździe, dlatego mogłem u niego nocować bez przeszkód.

\- Dlaczego nie chcesz tego ze mną zrobić? – wyrzucił w pewnym momencie Tadeusz, realnie patrząc mi w oczy z pretensją i oczekując odpowiedzi. Zakrztusiłem się kanapką, którą właśnie jadłem.

\- Co? – zapytałem, powstrzymując na chwilę kaszel.

\- Wtedy, podczas kąpieli i w nocy, niezależnie od tego co bym nie zrobił, nie zrobiłeś nic. Nic! Obrzydza Cię to? Co, jednak za dużo dla Ciebie? Jest dobrze do momentu w którym trzeba się przemóc i zrobić coś co nie do końca odpowiada! Bo w końcu to wszystko dla mnie, to ja jestem skrzywiony, to mnie należy leczyć! Cholera jasna! – ucichł na chwilę, wbił wzrok w podłogę i jęknął żałośnie. – Jestem aż tak obrzydliwy, że perspektywa stosunku ze mną nawet nie przeszła Ci przez myśl..?

Siedziałem jak wmurowany, z półotwartymi ustami. W mojej głowie grały świerszcze.

Że niby co?

Zaraz. Co?

Co?

Ale jak to?

Przecież… On…

…

Co?

\- O czym Ty mówisz? – zapytałem szczerze. – Wczoraj było cudownie, dziś też, dlaczego… Nie podobało Ci się? Ja…

\- Podobało mi się… Ale… Ty już tyle razy trzymałeś go tam na dole… a nawet nie próbowałeś go włożyć… Tak jak teraz w łazience… nieważne jak bym nie starał się Cię podniecić, Ty zupełnie nie zdajesz sobie sprawy…

…

Włożyć..?

Znaczy się…

Co?

Ja…

Jemu?

Zbladłem. Po czym poczerwieniałem. I znów zbladłem. Leżąca na moim talerzu kanapka straciła cały urok, który przed chwilą jeszcze miała. Czułem się jakbym w żołądku miał kamień, a w głowę ktoś przywalił mi obuchem. Tadeusz, widząc moje reakcje jęknął i schował twarz w dłoniach.

\- Czyli jednak jestem nienormalny. Przepraszam… Wybacz, nie chcę Cię zmuszać… po prostu… o wczoraj… myślałem że… że Ty tak jak ja… Boże, jak mi głupio, wybacz, i tak dużo dla mnie robisz… Ja zwyczajnie… wyciągnąłem błędne wnioski, przepraszam, ja… Rany, wyciągnąłeś do mnie palec, a ja chcę od razu całą rekę, ja…

Oddychałem bardzo powoli, trawiąc informacje. Moja wyobraźnia pracowała na pełnych obrotach.

\- To nie jest takie proste – powiedziałem cicho, przerywając monolog przyjaciela. Ten spojrzał na mnie ostrożnie i czekał. – Nie możesz oczekiwać, że zrobię coś takiego od tak. To Ty mnie wprowadziłeś i pokazałeś wszystko, ja jedynie kopiuję Twoje zachowania i uczę się z Tobą żyć w ten sposób. To nie jest tak, że robię bądź nie robię czegoś ze złej woli, po prostu… potrzebuję wskazówek…

Chłopak siedział cicho, patrząc przez okno i myśląc. Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć, więc szepnąłem tylko jedno:

\- Jesteś całkowicie normalny, Tadeusz.

***

 

Nasze pierwsze podejście było zupełnie spontaniczne, mniej więcej dwa tygodnie później. Byliśmy u mnie w salonie i próbowaliśmy posprzątać bałagan po mojej urodzinowej imprezie. Próbowałem dosięgnąć do najwyższej półki, i musiałem wyglądać przy tym naprawdę nieporadnie, gdyż Zośka podszedł do mnie ze śmiechem i chwycił pudełko, które chciałem zdjąć.

\- Za niski jesteś, co? – przycisnął się do moich pleców, po czym podał mi przedmiot. Syknąłem i wyrwałem mu go z rąk, po czym poszedłem do jadalni, gdzie od razu zabrałem się za wycieranie stołu. Zośka westchnął i oparł się o blat obok mnie.  
\- Ja Ci pomagam a Ty nawet nie dziękujesz – jęknął z rezygnacją i spojrzał na mnie obrażony. Odetchnąłem głośno i podszedłem do niego, całując go w policzek.  
\- Dziękuję – rzuciłem cicho.

\- A dasz mi buzi w nagrodę? -zapytał, mrużąc te swoje ślepia. Nie puszczając go pochyliłem się i skubnąłem jego wargi, po chwili przywierając do nich na dłużej. Chłopak zamruczał i i oplótł mnie nogami, przejmując inicjatywę w pocałunku. Bez namysłu chwyciłem go pod uda, przechylając się na tyle, by Zośka musiał trzymać mnie za szyję by się nie przewrócić do tyłu. Jedna z moich dłoni powędrowała tradycyjnie pod koszulę przyjaciela, podczas gdy druga masowała jego krocze. Należała nam się krótka przerwa po tylu godzinach pracy! Kiedy jego członek był gotowy bez słowa uklękłem, przedtem zsuwając Tadeuszowi spodnie z bioder. Chłopak zsunął się na brzeg stołu rozszerzając nogi i uważnie obserwując moje poczynania. Robiąc mu to ustami zszedłem językiem niżej, śliniąc i masując delikatnie jego wejście. Zośka zareagował krzykiem zdziwienia, ale rozszerzył nogi jeszcze bardziej i i pozwolił mi kontynuować. Nie bardzo wiedziałem jak zrobić to, co planowałem zrobić, ale miałem nadzieję, że będzie dobrze. Wstałem i położyłem Tadeusza na stole, wsuwając jeden palec do środka. Chłopak zawył, spiął się cały i przywarł do mnie w mocnym uścisku.

\- Matko, jak boli..! – jęknął.

\- Mam przestać? – spytałem, zamierając w bezruchu. Odpowiedziała mi cisza. – Tadeusz?

\- Nie wiem – szepnął. – Boli jak cholera.

Nie odpowiedziałem, czekając na jego decyzję. Po chwili westchnął i przytulił się do mnie mocniej.

\- Jeszcze chwilę. Jeśli się nie poprawi, to skończymy.

Ta decyzja musiała go wiele kosztować, bo głos mu drżał, a kiedy zacząłem delikatnie poruszać palcem, to skowyczał cicho, zaciskając powieki. Po jakiejś minucie poczułem, że jego mięśnie się lekko rozluźniają. Nie była to duża zmiana, ale zawsze jakiś postęp. Jęki również były cichsze, a po kolejnej minucie znikły zupełnie.

\- Już nie boli? – spytałem, głaszcząc chłopaka po głowie.

\- Boli, ale idzie się przyzwyczaić. To coś jak ból zęba… tylko gorsze.

Zacisnąłem usta i spojrzałem na swoją erekcję. Westchnąłem. Mój penis był z pięć razy grubszy od palca.

\- Hej, nie dasz rady, skarbie. – szepnąłem mu do ucha. – Dajmy spokój.

Odpowiedziało mi prychnięcie.

\- Próbuj, nie gadaj – warknął, chowając głowę w moją szyję.

Z drugim palcem było gorzej, bo na powrót spiął wszystkie mięśnie. Kolejne dwie, trzy minuty zajęło mi rozluźnienie go, ale na trzeci palec zareagował tak samo. Byłem zmęczony, zirytowany, erekcja zaczęła być bolesna.

\- Nie, dajmy już sobie spokój – powiedziałem, wyciągając z niego palce. – To bez sensu, spróbujmy kiedy indziej.

\- Było już dobrze! Naprawdę! – odrzekł Zośka, wpatrując się we mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Chociaż spróbuj, Janek…

Jednak byłem już zdecydowany. Pokręciłem głową i wstałem, a Tadeusz wstał ze mną. Patrzył wkurzony, jak zapinam guziki od koszuli. Jęknął, odwrócił się do mnie plecami i oparł o blat, schylając głowę.

\- Po prostu go włóż, kretynie! – powiedział głośno – Błagam…

Nie wiecie jak zgrabny on jest, więc ciężko będzie to opisać, ale sam widok tych nóg, pleców i tyłka sprawia, że człowiek jest zbyt podniecony aby myśleć. Co dopiero w takiej pozycji… i jeszcze błagający o to, byś uprawiał z nim seks. Ciężko mi było w ogóle myśleć, a co dopiero przeciwstawić się jego prośbie. Podszedłem do niego, przywarłem do tych szczupłych pleców i powoli zacząłem robić to, co chciał. Wtedy zadziały się dwie rzeczy, tak sprzeczne że mój mózg się po prostu wyłączył. Zośka krzyknął i zaczął szlochać z bólu. Z oczu zaczęły cieknąć mu łzy, dwukrotnie wykrzyknął, żebym przestał. A ja czułem, że to jest absolutnie najlepsza rzecz, jaka przydarzyła mi się kiedykolwiek… Nie potrafiłem ogarnąć tego, jak bardzo przyjemne to jest, jak obezwładniającą rozkosz daje. Jedyne, co rejestrował mój umysł to fakt, że było tam tak ciasno, ciepło, niesamowicie. Chwyciłem jego biodra i zacząłem poruszać się szybciej, niecelowo ignorując płacz Tadeusza.

\- Wytrzymaj, jeszcze chwilę, błagam – wychrypiałem, słysząc jego prośby.

Perspektywa zakończenia tego aktu wydawała mi się najgorszym możliwym koszmarem. Było mi tak nieprawdopodobnie dobrze.

\- Proszę… mogę w tobie dojść? – wyszeptałem nieprzytomnym z przyjemności głosem.

Chłopak zacisnął mokre powieki i pokiwał głową, dając znać, że wytrzyma. Chcąc mu jakoś ulżyć zacząłem robić mu to ręką, wykonując nieregularne, chaotyczne ruchy biodrami. Za którymś ruchem Tadeusz krzyknął, i pierwszy raz był to krzyk przyjemności. Spróbowałem powtórzyć ten ruch, a chłopak znów jęknął przeciągle. Zacząłem pieprzyć go mocniej, celując w to miejsce, a po chwili doszedłem i opadłem na plecy przyjaciela z jękiem. Poruszałem coraz mocniej dłonią, aż Zośka nie skończył również. Dyszeliśmy, uspokajając się w ciszy. Chłopak nic nie mówił, leżał na blacie przyciśnięty moim ciałem i drżał lekko. Po minucie wstałem, bez słowa pomagając Tadeuszowi położyć się do łóżka. Później umyłem ręce ze spermy i wróciłem do pokoju, kładąc się obok niego. Nic nie mówiliśmy. Ja czułem się winny, on… nie wiedziałem, co czuł. Nie potrafiłem wyczytać nic z jego oczu, które wpatrywały się w sufit.


End file.
